As an example of conventional electronic apparatuses having a wiring board with a predetermined circuit pattern and a plurality of electronic components mounted thereon, an electronic apparatus is disclosed in US Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0119155 corresponding to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-200464.
A wiring board of the electronic apparatus disclosed in the US Patent Publication Application includes a wiring plate assembly composed of a plurality of metal wiring plates (busbars) assembled to each other to provide a predetermined circuit pattern. A plurality of lands are formed at predetermined locations of one surface of the wiring plate assembly so that a plurality of electronic components of the electronic apparatus are soldered on corresponding lands of the wiring plate assembly, respectively.
Excessive wicking of molten solder along a land and busbars therearound may not ensure adequate strength of solder joint. In order to solve the problem, the wiring board disclosed in the US Patent Publication Application is provided with a solder-resist layer with which a predetermined non-soldering area of the one surface of the wiring plate assembly is covered. The predetermined non-soldering area is located on the one surface of the wiring plate assembly except for the lands thereof. The solder resist layer prevents molten solder on the lands from being excessively traveled, maintaining adequate strength of solder joint.